Oyaji Love
by mizperceived
Summary: My salute to two of the sexy older Oyaji men! IsshinXRyuken Warnings inside. Read, review, fav and share the oyaji love!


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Bleach; they are the sole creative property of Tite Kubo. I do not and will not make a profit from this endeavor; however, I do own my insanity and perversity and will develop carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
Title: Oyaji-Love  
Warnings: Smut, glorious SMUT! Oyaji (old-man) lovins! Hard yaoi, OCC-ness, abuse of Canon and Canon characters and some syrupy-sugary sweetness.  
Rating: M for sMutty  
Pairings: Isshin x Ryuken. FUCK YEAH!  
Full Summary: n/a

* * *

**Oyaji-Love**

* * *

Dr. Ryuken Ishida, Director of Karakura General Hospital, closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten as he clenched both of his fists tightly together. Careful not to snap his pen in two, he took a quick cleansing breath before attempting to get back to the mundane paperwork laid out before him.

"Ryuuuuuuuuuuuu-kuunn," a deep masculine voice called out from behind him. It was imperceptible whether or not Ryuken heard the voice as he continued on, flipping another page over from one stack to the other. "Ryu-kun, you know how I hate to be ignored," the voice threatened in a strange sing-song like tone. Ryuken visibly twitched at the sound coming from behind him but powered on through his job.

It was then that the silver haired doctor heard the distinct sound of movement behind him.

"Dammit Isshin," he growled as he slammed his palms down on the desk, his solid silver pen bouncing helplessly onto the floor. With a vicious shove he pushed his chair back, the wheels squeaking in protest as they rolled around on the plastic rug cover. "Why do you insist on bothering me," he bellowed. "Don't you have patients or Kami-forbid, Shinigami work… to…," the words dying on his lips as he turned around, penetrating glare in place.

There, his back leaning against the wall as he sprawled out on the examination table was Isshin Kurosaki in his Shinigami form. Ryuken had to lick his suddenly dry lips as he tried to remember why he had gotten up and turned around for. Whatever the reason, at this moment, secretly he was thankful that he did. Isshin had been lazing about the entire hospital for most of the morning but now he had come into Ryuken's office to relax. And relax he did, with his robes tied loosely, Isshin rubbed a callous palm over a well defined pectoral muscle that was dusted ever so nicely with inky black hair.

Ryuken watched with keen eyes as the massive palm rubbed back and forth over Isshin's bare nipple. The tawny brown skin puckered and pebbled under the attention. The silver haired doctor was entranced by the sight.

"Enjoying the view, ne Ryu-kun?"

Ryuken absently nodded as Isshin rough and lust tinged voice flowed through his ears. His eyes wandered, blatantly watching as the Shinigami teasingly trailed his fingers over the hills and valleys of his chiseled stomach.

"Not bad for an old man, huh," Isshin quipped as Ryuken swallowed audibly before nibbling slightly on his bottom lip. The Quincy made an indecipherable sound in response, his gaze zeroed in on Isshin's motions, totally unwavering. "You want this," the dark haired male taunted as he groped his evident bulged through his black hakama. "C'mere," Isshin commanded; his voice a silken caress on Ryuken's nerves.

The silver haired male didn't have the faintest idea how but one moment he was standing fully clothed in front of his desk and in the next he was laving kisses all over Isshin's bare torso. Isshin, for his part was happily occupying himself by baring inch by pale inch of his colleague's untainted skin. The elder Shinigami flinched slightly as the fleeting sensation of a tongue winding its way down towards his prominent erection startled him out of his task.

With a devilish smirk plastered on his face, Isshin's large palm landed gently on the back of Ryuken's head. Isshin then pushed down as he thrusted his hips up, obscenely rubbing his oozing cock across the Quincy's normally austere countenance before the male opened his mouth willingly.

"How slutty of you Ryuken," Isshin whispered as he guided the silverette's head up and down his throbbing shaft with his left hand. With his free hand, he helped Ryuken to move and get settled on the cot, so that the male was lying perpendicular to him. Ryuken blushed furiously as he realized the position he was in.

Here he was, the cold and heartless Director, with his face shoved in someone's crotch. That someone was not only a male but a blasted Shinigami that no one else would be able to see. Ryuken panicked a bit, stiffening under Isshin's hands.

"Relax, Ryu-kun, I used kidou to seal the door shut."

The tension that those few words helped to dissipate was quickly replaced with an anxious yearning for Isshin to touch him. Ryuken couldn't bring himself to vocalize that desire so he began to rock his body back and forth, hoping to force Isshin into further skin on skin contact.

"Oh, what's this," Isshin mocked. "You want to be a kitty-chan," he cooed as he slowly stroked his free hand up and down Ryuken's spine. The Shinigami took sadistic pleasure in how Ryuken arched into his touch, the acute craving the Quincy was experiencing drove Isshin wild with the hunger to possess the man fully. "You like that? You like how my cock twitches deep in your throat every time you arch your back and suck me in deeper? You like the taste of my seed dribbling out and onto your tongue?"

Isshin could be many things; annoying, caring, overbearing were a few adjectives that would normally come to mind for the Director but this man, his entire being just oozed sex that Ryuken could not ignore. The eroticism of Isshin's words, the dirty banter from his normally respectful friend was sending tendrils of excitement through Ryuken.

The need to touch his own dripping length was too great to withstand, so he quickly removed one hand that was resting on Isshin's thigh and slide it down his bare skin. His cool palm wrapped tightly around his shaft as he gave himself a few quick pumps before squeezing tightly, hoping to abate the orgasm he knew was coming much too quickly.

Isshin knew the moment Ryuken began to touch himself and between fighting back his own climax he bent forward and quickly manhandled the silver haired male into straddling his hips. He smirked as Ryuken glared at him as he playfully smacked the fleshy mounds of Ryuken's posterior as he pulled him up to straddle his muscular thighs.

"Ahh," Ryuken cried out suddenly as his blunt finger nails pulled Isshin's robes off his shoulders.

"Shh," Isshin placated as he stole a quick kiss from the male atop him. "I wasn't going to enter dry," he stated as he lazily ran the pad of his index finger over the tight puckered entrance. Holding the Quincy close to him, the Shinigami leaned slightly over the edge of the examination table and grabbed the tube of ointment off of the tray of medical supplies.

Letting go of his hold on Ryuken for a moment, the Shinigami quickly popped open the cap on the tube and squeezed a liberal amount of the gel on his fingers. He quickly rubbed his large digits together, hoping to warm the gel up before moving his hand back to where it was originally.

"Time for the doctor to examine you," Isshin remarked with a cheeky grin as he began to push his slickened finger against the quivering opening.

"Sh-shut uppnnngh," Ryuken groaned out as his head lolled forward and onto Isshin's shoulder. Isshin shushed and whispered gentle words of comfort as the first knuckle on his middle finger pushed through the resistant ring of muscles. Stilling his finger, the Shinigami used his other hand to stroke down Ryuken's lean torso. He began to fondle Ryuken, reviving the man's withering erection back to life. Squeezing almost painfully on the base, Isshin waited for the smaller male to gasp before he plundered him fully, ramming his finger deep inside in one thrust as his tongue matched its movement into Ryuken's mouth.

The pale skinned Quincy rapidly succumbed to Isshin, evolving into a writhing and moaning mess as the Shinigami continued his sexual onslaught. The muscular male didn't relent as he quickly added two more fingers deep inside his lover in rapid succession, opening the male up, preparing him for what was still yet to come.

"E-enough," Ryuken cried out, his voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

"I know," was all Isshin said in response as he adjusted their positions, his hands firmly squeezing and pulling Ryuken's ass apart, expanding the hole that his cock was twitching to enter. Ryuken groaned as the painfully slow pace and took matters into his own hands. Placing a bracing hand on the flat of the Shinigami's stomach, he used his other hand to reach behind and hold the cock taught as he assisted in impaling himself.

"Fuck," Isshin groaned as his head slammed back, making a sizeable dent in the drywall. The battle to stay in control was harder than any enemy he ever faced, hearing his lover pant and groan as their hips rolled in tandem was breaking him mentally.

As their bodies moved in unison, the air was electrically charge with the sounds and smells of their copulation. The men clung to each other as their hips melded together over and over, sweat slicked skin glided sinuously across with their grinding and thrusting.

With a show of force, Isshin grasped tightly onto Ryuken's ass, holding the man close to him as he swung them around and over into a new position. Slowing the pace, Isshin rested on his knees and held the paler man's legs by the ankles. He pulled the appendages apart and he pushed himself deeper inside.

"D-don't look," Ryuken groaned as he moved to cover himself with his hands. The smaller male gasped as the Shinigami bucked violently, jarring his hands away from his own erection.

"Don't you hide from me," Isshin glared as he moved his head to the side to place sweet kiss on the Quincy's calf. "Remember, you can never hide from me Ryu-kun."

"Ah, ah! Y-yes," Ryuken heaved as his body shook from having Isshin deep inside him, constantly pounding his sensitive nerves.

Isshin felt the end speeding up towards him, the sight of his always picture perfect lover being in this wanton state was driving him closer to that edge. With a grunt of pleasure, Isshin dropped Ryuken's legs off of his shoulder, hooking them over his forearms as he pulled the man closer to him. With his body nearly bent in two, Ryuken felt all of his nerves set aflame as Isshin mercilessly pounded into him.

"Ryu…kun," Isshin groaned, his face contorting as his orgasm drew near. "Ryu-kun!"

"RYU-KUN!"

The Quincy jolted slightly and gulped down a large swallow of air as he was startled out of his revelry. Blinking rapidly behind his glasses he tried to regain his focus.

"Ne, Ryu-kun, what happened there," Isshin asked from his spot on the examination table. Flustered, Ryu-kun looked down as he readjusted his glasses and tie doing his best to ignore the male. "C'mon tell me," Isshin whined before chuckling slightly. "Ryu-kun, you're blushing! Don't tell me, you were staring at this sexy beast and were thinking about molesting me huh? Naughty Ryu-kun," Isshin cackled as he rolled over onto his stomach, burying his laughter into the pillow.

Ryuken tried in vain to dismiss the juvenile display but when Isshin chirped in a mocking voice, "N-no d-don't look Isshin-sama," something snapped inside. With a flick of his wrist his Quincy bow manifested as a trail of blue arrows trailed closely behind a giggling Shinigami.

With a quick shunpo back to Ryuken's office window, Isshin peaked inside, his disarming and devastatingly charming boyish grin on he called out to Ryuken.

"Ryu-kun, don't worry, Doctor Isshin will examine his kitty-chan thoroughly next time," he smirked before blowing a kiss and shunpoing ahead of another volley of arrows.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I received quite a few requests to do a part two for Lost in Translation. A more adult (wink wink) part two but I liked how that story was, a platonic No Sex story with Isshin being the cheeky flirt I imagine him to be. Like I said in my author's note on that story, I LOVE these two. There is just something about them that is so adorably cute and funny and I wanted something sexy here.

Oyaji-love (Old man love) was the working title as I was writing this. Right now I'm on a totally "older man" yaoi kick (Hello, Tiger of Tiger and Bunny) and wanted to share the love! Lol.

I hope you like it! Please, leave a review/comment. =)


End file.
